Mark: The Unforgettable Tactician
by EcoMagic
Summary: There are many possible outcomes for Mark, the Tactician in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. One is set, the other three are varied. What happens to this well-knowing tactician after those outcomes?


**Intro**

**The Tactician**

* * *

_**Mark - The Tactician**_

_Mark leaves Lyn to continue his training. He plans on traveling throughout Lycia. Lyn refuses to say good-bye, believing in her heart that she will see him again._

* * *

As Mark traveled down the lonely trail in the forest, he couldn't help but remember Lyndis... Or should he remember her as Lyn? He could not decided. Lyn was the name he met her by, but Lyndis was her real name... No, he would remember her by both names. The more the merrier, right?

A sigh was all that echoed through the forest for a whole minute. This seemed unusual to suddenly no longer have his companions at his side. Where would he go? What would he do? These questions covered him like a blanket in the tents he used to sleep in. He missed those cold nights... They felt even worse knowing he was alone.

Mark observed his surroundings. It was a forest, of course. The trees looked as if there were a dark shadow over the green of the leaves. The pillars of wood were also high enough to touch the sky. He felt he was on the top of the world himself. It wasn't hard to imagine it was only a few days ago.

He blew his light brown hair from his face, then proceeded to tuck it back behind his hood. The earthy shadow-like cloak stuck to him forever, as well. It stuck for as long as he could remember.

Mark thought about his companions. Their names and personalities stuck to him well...

First, there was Kent... He was a knight from Lycia sent to find Lyn. He seemed to be too stern for a while in Mark's opinion. After a while, however, you could tell he is a good guy.

Then there was Kent's companion, Sain... His fellow knight in their quest to find Lyn. He always flirted with the females when they settled down, even while on patrol. He remembered Sain had a good heart, though.

There was a shy girl named Florina... She had a rare creature known as a pegasus. Its name was Huey if Mark remembered correctly. She was also a good friend to Lyn.

Wil was there was well. He was an archer they had found in a village he was resting in not so long after they found Florina. He gave their company the nickname 'Lyndis's Legion' as well. Mark remembered using that as well not so long after Wil gave the idea.

A man named Dorcas joined them, too... He remembered Lyn helping him realize he shouldn't be working with bandits. Afterwards he joined our cause. He always seemed to be most forgettable to Mark, as Dorcas was one of the two silent men of the group.

Serra, a priest, also joined them. She was accompanied by a mage named Erk who was apparently her 'guard.' Serra always got on Mark's nerves and Erk wasn't always the most confident.

Mark didn't remember much about the man named Rath in their group. He was forgettable, but more in a mysterious kind of way.

Matthew was a surprisingly energetic and happy thief. Mark remembered that not many situations set him back...

Nils and Ninian were sibling performers... Nils was a flutist while Ninian was a dancer. Sadly, Mark never saw Ninian dance to to an injury she obtained, however he rather enjoyed Nils's music.

A monk was with them as well. His name was Lucius, however Mark remembered for a while thinking Lucius was a man. It wasn't that off, as Lucius has a feminine look and was gentle and kind to all of them.

The battle-loving knight Wallace joined them much later in their journey as well. He seemed competitive when it came to fighting in Mark's opinion.

The most important one of them all, however, was Lyn. Lyn aided him. Lyn stayed with him. Lyn cared for him. She was a kind-hearted and caring soul. She was always an optimistic about things that not even Mark himself thought they could overcome, but she gave him comfort and courage just from being near him. She was the last and the first he had saw during this journey... She would be kept very close in his heart. He hoped she thought the same way as he did.

As Mark wandered as a stray through the woods, he couldn't help but remember all of this multiple times. It all flashed through his mind too much during his travels. Was he trying to tell himself something, or did he just miss them? He shook his head in confusion from these sticking memories.

Suddenly, he stopped. Mark spun his head swiftly to see if something around him stopped him. Nothing. He was all alone in a dark forest, with droplets of water beginning to splatter everywhere. A storm must of been preparing while he was in deep thought.

It all suddenly hit Mark as if the rain turned into multiple spears that were speeding down and impaled him. He WILL meet them all again. There is no doubt about it. It will take time before he sees all of them, but he knew he'd find them all, along with new partners in war. They will need his tactician skills. The only way Mark could respond to this, was to train till he couldn't cram more knowledge about battle strategies anymore. That is what he would do at his next stop, and hopefully continue to do on the next stops.

_I will do this for Lyndis, and whatever the future holds._

As Mark nodded, he fixed his posture and looked down at the sun beginning to shine between two trees. He continued down the endless path deeper into the woods, and went towards the light.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story takes place after Chapter 10 of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. This story will be continued, however it will be continued based off of the various possible endings the Tactician could have.**


End file.
